Gary Cole
Gary Cole (1956 - ) Deaths in Film *''In the Line of Fire (1999) ''[Gary Cole]: Shot in the stomach by John Malkovich. It is not explained whether he lived or died. *''A Simple Plan (1998)'' [Neil Baxter]: Shot in the head by Bill Paxton in the woods. *''Office Space'' (1999) [Bill Lumbergh]: Although his fate isn't mentioned in the actual film, the US DVD includes a deleted scene in which it's revealed that he died (off-screen) in the fire started by Stephen Root. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Conspiracy'' (2008) [Rhodes]: Impaled through the back on Val Kilmer's broken metal artificial leg at the end of a struggle. *''Pineapple Express (2008)'' [Ted Jones]: Killed in an explosion after Ken Jeong throws a briefcase bomb at him; his body is shown afterwards when Seth Rogen sees him. (Thanks to Mathew and Tommy) *''The Joneses'' (2009) [Larry Symonds]: Commits suicide by drowning himself after chaining himself to his lawn mower and driving into his pool. His body is later seen when David Duchovny brings him to the surface and tries to revive him. *''DC Showcase: The Spectre'' (2010; animated) [Jim Corrigan a.k.a. The Spectre]: Died sometime before the events of the short, but came back to live as the Spectre to bring vengeance on the guilty. *''Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010; animated)'' [Shot]: Head exploded when Red Hood (voiced by Jensen Ackles) used a taser against his headgear and cause it to shortwire. *''The Town That Dreaded Sundown (2014)'' [Deputy Tillman]: Shot through the eye by either Joshua Leonard or Spencer Treat Clark while Gary is receiving oral sex in his home. Deaths in Television *''Son of the Morning Star (1991 TV)'' [George Armstrong Custer]: Shot to death at the Battle of the Little Bighorn by Native American warriors. *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law: The Death of Harvey Part 2'' (2007; animated) [Harvey Birdman]: Run over by a bus driven by his boss (voiced by Stephen Colbert). *''Supernatural: Hollywood Babylon (2007)'' [Brad Redding]: Hanged or falls to his death after being lured onto a high catwalk by a female ghost. *''True Blood: She's Not There (2011)'' [Earl Stackhouse]: Dies when he comes back to the normal plane of existence after leaving the Fairy dimension which causes him to age rapidly until he turns into dust. He dies with his granddaughter (Anna Paquin) by his side. Notable Connections *Mr. Teddi Siddall. Gallery Ted Jones.jpg|Gary Cole in Pineapple Express Cole, Gary Cole, Gary Cole, Gary Cole, Gary Cole, Gary Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Historical death scenes Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in David Gordon Green Movies Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:DC Stars Category:Brought back from the dead Category:True Blood cast members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Batman cast members Category:Desperate Housewives cast members Category:Kim Possible cast members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:People who died in True Blood series Category:People who died in the True Bloodverse Category:The Good Wife Cast Members Category:Monk Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Royal Pains Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Psych cast members Category:The West Wing Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Hitman Cast Members Category:Chicago Fire Cast Members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members